


She's My (Work) Wife!

by Darth_Malfoy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Ben Solo - Freeform, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Confident Rey, F/M, Fluff, Freudian Slip, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Modern AU, Nervous Ben Solo, Office AU, POV Ben Solo, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Rey knows what she wants, Reylo - Freeform, Soft Ben Solo, We love Ben Solo, What else to tag?, ben solo is Soft, kinda cute?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Malfoy/pseuds/Darth_Malfoy
Summary: Based onthis promptfrom Reylo Prompts on Twitter:“Ben and Rey are platonic coworkers as far as she knows. When Ben introduces himself and Rey to new hire Poe, Ben has a Freudian Slip and refers to Rey as his wife.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 48
Kudos: 264





	She's My (Work) Wife!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReadsVictoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadsVictoria/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> It's your girl, and I'm back with my SECOND fic! This time, it's a one-shot I wrote based on a prompt from the [Reylo Prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts) account on Twitter.
> 
> Special thanks to one of my favourite Reylo writers, [Hellyjellybean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean) who encouraged me to write and looked over this fic to make it better. Thank you again, you're the best!💕
> 
> Also, I apologise to ALL the readers of [You're Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987493/chapters/52467382) for not updating that fic in, like, forever! I'm so sorry guys! I have been feeling down and I kinda lost my muse to write or do anything for a while. But I don't mean to abandon it, someday you'll have an update on that. I promise.
> 
> Till then, enjoy this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> May the Force be with you.  
> (Wait till I write a Harry Potter fanfic and sign out with 'always', lmao)
> 
> Darth_Malfoy
> 
> PS: Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/darth_malfoy) if you want. :)

“The new guy is starting from today.”

Rey announced, entering Ben’s cubicle and startling the man. He looked up from his computer screen, to find her clearing a spot on his desk and jumping up to sit there. Looking back at the screen, he hit the ‘save’ button on the file he was working on before he swiveled his chair to face her. He leaned back, running a hand through his long, dark locks.

“I know,” he told her, watching her cock her head to the side and swing her legs back and forth. She peered down at him with her big, hazel eyes. The look was so intense, Ben suddenly felt his mouth going dry. He coughed, wiping his clammy palms on his work pants. There was something about this woman that unnerved him even when she was doing the simplest things.

“Oh, shoot! I thought I’d give you the good news!” Rey said jokingly. She knew exactly how he felt about meeting new people - _or just people in general_ \- and she never stopped teasing him about it. Rey Johnson was the _only person_ who was allowed to tease Ben Solo. Anyone else would find themselves on the receiving end of a pretty well practised deathly glare.

He reached forward to pinch Rey’s arm, making her giggle. “Good news, _she says._ I’ve to show him around, apparently.” He sighed, as she swatted his hand away.

“Aww, _Benjamin_ ,” she cooed, ruffling up his hair, “how are you gonna cope with _so much_ social interaction in _one_ day? _My poor baby!_ ”

Ben mock-glared at her, desperately trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach when she called him _that_ . He knew she was joking, because it was _Rey_ , of course she was joking! But his poor heart, _oh, if only she knew,_ it really was _hers_.

Ben knew they couldn’t be more than what they were. Rey Johnson was his _best friend_ , not that he had other friends to compare her with. He was almost certain that Rey only hung out with him because she took pity on him, but he’d take _whatever_ she was willing to give to him. She might be the only person who could actually understand him, and _stand him,_ for that matter. And that included his family as well.

He didn’t get along with Rey either, back when she started. It took the girl a little more than a month to shatter Ben’s shields and offer him a hand of friendship. That had been two years ago, now, Ben and Rey made a formidable duo at Rebel Tech International. They were good when they worked alone, but with their heads put together, they were unstoppable. According to everyone else at the office, they were _‘work-spouses’_ . Ben liked it when they called them that, because he’d really like to be Rey’s spouse _outside work too._

Too bad, Rey _would never_ see him as anything more than her big, socially awkward friend.

Ben suddenly realised that he had been staring at Rey for a while now, like a fucking creep. He cleared his throat, looking elsewhere. “Well, I can’t exactly say no to _the General_ now, can I?”

“True. But look at the bright side, you might make a new friend!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. He grimaced, fiddling with the mouse on the desk, which was resting _dangerously close_ to Rey’s ass.

“Huh, I don’t need a new friend. I have _you_ ,” he mumbled. Rey giggled, making that pretty sound again, the one that made him want to record it and listen to it all day long.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, _Solo_.”

He shrugged. “A man can try,” he said. “Now shoo, I have to visit mo- _the General_ before the new guy arrives.”

  
  


***

  
  


Poe Dameron. Poe fucking Dameron. 

Of all the people in the world, Mrs Leia Organa-Solo, a.k.a. The General, a.k.a. _Ben Solo's mothe_ r, had to hire Poe _whatever-the-fuck-his-middle-name-was_ Dameron. Ben had known the guy since childhood, because he was the son of a family friend, and he was surprised to see that Poe was _still_ the same obnoxious idiot he remembered him being. He hated him already.

If Ben didn't owe his mother, he'd have **never** agreed to this. Poe was joining the Marketing department, someone from there should've been the one to show him around. _Not Ben._

"So, who talks first? You talk first? _I_ talk first?"

That was the words that first left Poe's mouth once Ben led him out of Leia's office on the tenth floor to the elevator. And since then, the curly haired man hadn't stopped talking.

"Did you _ever_ imagine we're gonna work together, _Benji_ ? Well I never imagined it! By the way, I like your hair, it suits you! Are there any pretty girls in the office? Or boys? I bat for both teams, _by the way!_ "

Ben gritted his teeth as he ignored Poe's every word, instead leading him to the break room on the second floor where the employees had gathered to give him a _'warm welcome'_. It was completely unnecessary in Ben’s opinion, but when had his mother last listened to him anyway? Sighing, he entered the room, trying to think of a way to get everyone’s attention without talking much. 

He spotted Rey standing near the back of the room, talking to Gwen Phasma and Armitage Hux. She caught his eyes, giving him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Ben felt a smile of his own crawling up his face.

"Who's _that_? Your girlfriend?" Poe asked. Immediately his smile vanished, Ben grumbled out a negative. "Oh, _she's not?_ _Great!_ She's really pretty. You think she'll go out with me?" Poe continued speaking, a glance towards him told Ben that he was still staring at Rey.

" _No,_ she _won't_." Ben all but growled. It was wrong for him to say so, Rey might go out with him, who was he to say no? But he couldn’t stop himself.

"Now _shut up_ and follow me so we can be done with this shit. I have _loads of work_ to do."

"Damn, you're _still_ a party-pooper!" Poe said, "fine, let's go mingle then."

  
  


***

  
  


Poe was a _ginormous_ flirt. Ben had known it, he had been the same back in high school too. Back then, his amorous advances were only limited to women, as far as Ben was aware, but now, it seemed like men weren't safe from his seductions either. Poe had flirted with _almost everyone_ Ben introduced him to, those who were seemingly near their age group anyway.

For _that reason_ , Ben was reluctant to take him to meet Rey. As much as he hated to admit it, Poe was quite a catch. He was good-looking, smooth, charming - _unlike Ben_ , who had always been so unusual looking with his big nose, plump lips and big ears. Not to mention how grumpy and socially awkward he was! He touched his left ear subconsciously as he led Poe to his best friend, who flashed a big smile upon seeing him approach.

“Hey Ben!” She grinned at him. He nodded with a small smile at her, before turning to face Poe, who had already taken one of Rey’s tiny hands in his own and was leaning down to kiss it. She looked at him in surprise, and Ben could barely control his rage. He was seeing red now, his ears and cheeks heating up like a furnace.

Poe was introducing himself, still holding Rey’s hand loosely. “... am in the Marketing department.”

"Yes, I know. I'm Rey. _I-_ " Rey told him, before Ben interrupted her.

_"She's my_ **_wife_ ** _!"_

Ben wasn't sure what made him say that. His amber eyes widened to the size of saucers, stuck on Rey’s surprised face. Was she… _blushing_? There was definitely a reddish tint to her cheeks, but that might be from anger. _God,_ _what_ did he do?! _Why_ did he do it?! Ben pretended not to hear Hux choking on air, or Phasma’s amused snort, as he chided himself on the inside.

But it worked, _in a way_ . Poe, _the self-absorbed motherfucker_ , hadn’t caught up on the tension in the air. He had dropped Rey’s hand as soon as _those words_ left Ben’s mouth. If he wasn’t currently frozen, Ben would have appreciated Poe for having some kind of morality. 

" _Ah!_ So _that's_ why you said she wasn't your girlfriend! Smart, _Benji_ !" He grinned, slapping Ben on the shoulder. "I didn't know you got married! Leia never told me!" Then he turned to Rey again. “Congratulations on snagging this guy here, Rey. _He’s a good one_!” Poe winked at her.

Ben couldn’t even meet Rey’s eyes anymore. His brain had stopped working long ago. He opened and closed his mouth for a few times, before clearing his throat. “Excuse me, I have work to do,” he muttered, whirling around and storming out of the break room.

  
  


***

  
  


Ben had all but rushed out of the Rebel Tech building in a whirlwind of dark clothes and dark hair. He had managed to startle the receptionist - _Connix_ , and the security people in his wake. He couldn't go back to his cubicle, Rey would be there, and he wasn't sure if he could face her right now without being anymore embarrassing.

_Fucking hell_ , he had fucked up _pretty bad_ , hadn't he?

Ben did not plan on going back to the building for at least half an hour. Maybe longer. Maybe never. He needed to take the time to calm his nerves down. Ben ran a hand through his already tousled hair, not caring how he looked. He walked faster and faster until he reached the small café around the corner, a homely place he and Rey often frequented.

The owner of the café, Maz, was a tiny, old lady. She gave Ben a look as he rushed inside the place with big strides and made his way to a two-seater table at the back of the room, slightly hidden from sight. Once he was seated there, he rested his elbows on the table, hiding his face in his massive palms.

Ben tried to analyse the mess he made back at the office. He had originally planned to introduce Rey to Poe as his _Work Wife_ , but after seeing the man’s advances, his brain short circuited, and he omitted the ‘work’ part.

_“She’s my_ **_wife_ ** _!”_

Ben could hear his own voice loud and clear in his head. _Jesus_ , it was all so _embarrassing!_ He would be lucky if Rey was still talking to him after this little display. He groaned into his hands, cursing himself for being such a harebrained idiot. What was more embarrassing, Phasma and Hux were there. He could only _hope_ that they didn’t tell the _whole office_ about his blunder. 

Or, _what if_ they had already outed him to Poe? _What if_ they told him how he _lied_?!

Ben perked up in his seat, looking up from his hands. _Shit,_ he hadn’t thought about it before! Poe would probably have a field day after knowing the truth, knowing how _pathetic_ Ben actually was. He might even tell Leia, and then all of them could have a good laugh over poor Ben Solo. Fuck, the day had barely started, and in _typical Ben Solo fashion_ , he had made an _enormous_ mess.

“Here.” 

Maz suddenly appeared beside him, carrying a tray. She placed it on the table in front of Ben, and he discovered that she’d brought his favourite chicken sandwich and a large black coffee.

“You don’t usually come here at this time of the day.” She looked at him with those all knowing eyes of hers.

“Uhh, I didn’t order this, Maz,” Ben said, looking back and forth between the food and the lady. She rolled her eyes.

“I know, but you look like you need this.” Maz pushed the tray further towards him. Sighing, Ben picked up the coffee mug. “Where’s your friend? _The pretty girl?_ ”

“Office.”

“And why are you here?”

“Office troubles.”

“ _Hmm…_ ” Maz looked at him skeptically. Ben fidgeted under her gaze, nibbling on his sandwich to keep himself distracted. “Oh, look who’s here!”

Ben moved his eyes to the direction of the entrance, his eyes widening like saucers when he saw who exactly was standing there.

_Rey._

Rey stood there at the entrance of the café, scanning the room with her huge eyes. She looked at the table where they usually sat, on the opposite side of the room from where Ben was currently sitting. She even glanced his way once, though she didn’t spot him, and Ben could see the worry etched on her beautifully freckled face. What surprised him was, she didn’t seem to be angry.

Ben drank her in from afar. His Rey, his _best friend_ , was just _so beautiful_. Both inside _and_ out. She was a _literal_ ray of light in Ben’s otherwise dark life. He sighed, looking into his coffee mug, fiddling with the handle. Rey Johnson was the dictionary definition of a _strong, independent woman._ Whatever she was today, she did it all _on her own_. Ben was lucky to be someone she called her friend, because he definitely didn’t deserve it. How could he even think of being _more_ _than just ‘work spouses’_ with _someone like Rey_?

Lost in thoughts, the raven-haired man didn’t realise that Maz had left his side.

“ _Ben?!_ What are you doing _here_?”

The man in question almost jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion of the familiar voice. He snapped his head up, finding _Rey_ in front of him. Maz was nowhere to be seen, and Ben had a hunch that she was the one who showed Rey where he was sitting. He gaped at her, like the lovesick idiot he was, as she shot him a tiny smile before pointing to the chair across from him.

“May I sit?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded dumbly, still gaping at her. Why wasn’t she seeming like she was angry with him? Was she going to scold him politely? _No,_ that couldn’t be the case, he’d seen her angry before. Rey could be extremely harsh when she was angry with someone. _What was going on here?_ Ben’s brain was short circuiting once again, as he watched her every move very carefully. 

“Why are you sitting _here_? Why are you not at our table?”

That was what she told him? “ _I- uhh-_ ” he opened his mouth, not sure what to tell her. _See_ , Benjamin Solo was _many things_ , but someone who could talk his way out of a bad situation, he was **not**. If anything, he’d only dig himself a deeper hole. So instead of answering Rey’s original question, he decided to grab the bull by the horns.

“I’m sorry!”

“Huh?” Rey seemed confused. He took a deep breath, before continuing his explanation.

“I know what I said back at the office was _way_ out of the line. I didn’t mean to say it like _that._ I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Rey.” Ben ran a frustrated hand through his black locks, not noticing the way Rey’s eyes followed the move. “Look, you _are_ my work wife, like Hux and Phasma and Rose say, and I meant to say _only that_ . But then Poe was being… _himself_ , and, look, I _know_ him. I’ve known him since we were kids. He’s _so fucking annoying_ \- he’s always been that way, and, _I don’t know_ , I just… _said that_. I’m really sorry, Rey. I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of everyone.”

_There. It was out in the open now._ Ben looked at her with a “your move” kind of look on his face. Rey looked… _amused?_ Wow.

“I mean, Poe was flirting with everyone, and I know what he’s like, so- ” _Oh God, why was he still talking?_ Ben wanted to slap himself on the face, _hard._ “Oh, what if, oh well, I didn’t mean to assume! What if you liked it? Shit! Sorry! I’m such a colossal asshole! I hope you told him what I said wasn’t true.”

They stared at each other for a minute or so. Ben had taken to chewing his bottom lip by now, one of his many nervous ticks, while Rey just… stared at him. She still didn’t look disappointed, or angry, or anything similar, and Ben didn’t know how to feel about that.

“Don’t worry Ben, you don’t need to apologise!” She finally said, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “And you didn’t assume wrongly. Poe was… _too forward._ I didn’t like it a bit. _I prefer my men to be tall and oblivious._ ” 

Rey leaned forward, resting her cheek on her palm.

“So, thank _you_ , for playing my Knight in Shining Armour back there.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you sure? Are you really not angry with me?”

“What for? Well, I suppose I’m a little bit angry with you, Benjamin, for leaving the office so abruptly and making me worry,” she said, smiling widely at him. He gave a sheepish smile.

“Sorry about that too.” Ben drummed his fingers on the table. “You’re not going to stop talking to me, then?” He heard himself asking. Rey chuckled.

“Of course not! Unless you want me to?” She nibbled on her lips. Ben shook his head wildly.

“ _NO!_ No! I- I **don’t** want that. I just thought that after that situation you might not want to talk to me at all,” he blurted out, cursing himself for being so unnerved whenever Rey was near. The woman hummed, reaching forward to rest her hand on top of his, sending a jolt of electricity through his entire body. He looked up at him with rounded eyes.

“You know, you worry too much about stupid things,” she mumbled, “by the way, I kinda liked it.”

“Huh?”

“You said earlier, _‘what if you liked it?’_ ” Rey air-quoted. “I liked it.”

“Liked _what_?”

And then, Rey leaned forward even more. Ben found himself leaning forward as well, hypnotised by the woman in front of him.

“I stand by the fact that I like oblivious men,” she smiled at him.

“Ben, I liked it when you called me your wife.”

His cheeks and ears were burning red like a fucking fire truck at this point, he was sure of it. Ben wasn’t sure whether it was real life or if he was stuck in one of his pathetic daydreams.

_What? Did she really say that? What the fuck? This couldn’t be real!_

He blinked several times, as if to make sure that the pretty brunette was still sitting there with that bright grin on her face. Yes, _apparently_ she was _real_ , and she was still holding his hand. She was drawing lazy circles on it with her thumb, and that move alone was enough to make his cock twitch in his work trousers.

“I- _what_?” He asked. Rey giggled, letting go of his hand. Ben frowned, he found himself craving her touch once again.

“Oh, Ben. Don’t be afraid, _I feel it too._ ” Her voice was barely above a whisper now, as she looked at him _so intently._

“Keep it PG rated in here, y’all,” Maz called out as she dropped off Rey’s usual order. Rey giggled again, thanking the woman. When she was gone, Rey started talking again, this time, looking more serious than she’d been before.

“You know, Ben, I’ve thought about it for a while. I don’t just like it, I fucking _love_ it when they call you my work husband, did you know that?” She mused. 

Ben shook his head sheepishly. 

“ _No,_ I suppose you didn’t. I felt like a schoolgirl, doodling _Rey Solo_ over and over on my notebook, decorating it with little red hearts. I’ve always hoped that you felt the same way. But I could never be sure, what with you being so… _platonic_ with me. I didn’t think I had a chance. I didn’t think you’d ever see me as something other than your _silly best friend._ ” She paused.

_What was she talking about? She liked him? She thought she didn’t have a chance?_ **_What?!_ **

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but Rey silenced him with a finger against his lips.

“When you introduced me to Poe Dameron as _your wife_ , did you know how good it sounded to me? I love your voice Ben, and hearing those words from your lips, _God,_ it was like a dream! All these days, I thought _I was alone_ in this.”

“You’re not alone,” Ben whispered against her finger. Rey gave a soft chuckle.

“I know that now. Neither are _you_ , Ben,” she said, studying his face. Ben noticed how often her eyes fell upon his mouth, wondering if she did it before too. Rey moved her finger from there, moving her hand to rest against his cheek instead.

Ben opened his mouth, but Rey beat him to it.

“Be my boyfriend. We’ve wasted so much time, I don’t want to waste any more,” she said, caressing his cheek with feather light touches. He leaned into her touch, his eyelids fluttering shut. How long had he wanted this? But he wanted to do it properly with her, because she deserved the best in the world.

“I wanted to take you out on a date first, sweetheart,” he whined, puffing out his bottom lip. Rey laughed, moving her hand away from his face. 

“For such a mountain of a man, you’re _extremely adorable_ , Ben.” She grabbed her sandwich from the tray in front of her. “I had _more_ one-on-one outings with you in the past two years than I did with anyone else. I don’t know about you, but I liked to think of those outings as dates.”

“ _Still,_ I want to give you a perfect first date,” he said, “and of course I thought of them as dates too! Uhh, I believe you have a point.”

“When do I not?” She raised an eyebrow, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich.

“By the way, you’re really sappy, Ben, can’t say I expected that!”

“You love it though,” he said casually, fiddling with his fingers, looking up at her from under hooded lids. Rey gave him a lopsided grin.

“I believe I do.”

  
  


***

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it, folks. Thank you for reading! Do tell me how it was, it'll make my day. :)
> 
> Also, just wanted to let you know that originally, this fic featured Ben and Rey's "first date", before I decided to delete it. :p Would you guys like if I add that in a separate chapter or something? Give me suggestions. :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading again! I love you all. And remember, you're not alone.


End file.
